Me quiero enamorar
by Kipi Leonhart
Summary: Ashei no estaba segura de cómo había sucedido, pero se había enamorado al fin. Aquel sentimiento que creyó que nunca llegaría a su corazón, se había arraigado en éste con fuerza  y se negaba hoy a dejarla. Sí, se había enamorado de un hombre perfecto… que nunca podría tener. No importaba que estuviera apunto de casarse con él. Se había enamorado tontamente de Link... A/U.
1. Prólogo parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de The legend of Zelda no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Prólogo parte 1.**

—No voy a bajar… —soltó Ashei apenas en un murmullo, sin poder apartar la vista de disgusto de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo de sí misma, rompiendo así con el silencio que había reinado en la habitación desde que Telma entrara en ella y comenzara a ayudarla a vestir—. Esto es una estupidez, una gran estupidez.

La robusta mujer salió de detrás suyo, y dejó entonces por fin de intentar arreglarle el cabello para dedicarle desde el reflejo una mirada con incredulidad.

Ashei agradeció el dejar de sentir las manos de Telma en su cabeza con un corto suspiro. Llevaba ya bastante tiempo revolviéndoselo de un modo u otro, sin quedar nunca conforme con el resultado. No podía culparla por eso. Ella también odiaba tener que peinarlo. Lo había odiado desde niña, desde siempre. Y además, no podría nunca conseguir hacerla verse bien así se pasara el día entero cepillándolo, adornándolo con hermosas cintas y flores de bellos colores. Simplemente no tenía caso. Ella no tenía caso.

La mirada de la tabernera se mantuvo en Ashei más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado a ésta última, para después apartarla con una sombra de tristeza, que no intentó nunca ocultar. Un suspiro hondo salió también de su garganta poco después, y Ashei pudo notar todo el cansancio que la mujer sentía con él.

Se sintió culpable por un pequeño segundo de tener que hacerla pasar por todo aquel circo.

—Ashei, todo está dispues…

—¡Eso no me importa! ¡Yo no voy a bajar! —contestó con más energía de la que se requería, sin poder evitarlo siquiera, interrumpiéndola de manera brusca—. No voy a seguir con esto...

A pesar de su duro carácter, y de la buena reputación que se había ganado a pulso ella misma por no permitir que nadie levantara la voz más fuerte, Telma no respondió a sus bramidos malhumorados. Pero era más que obvio, y Ashei pudo notarlo en sus ojos chispeantes, que le estaba costando horrores controlarse.

Ashei no quería ser grosera con Telma. De verdad que no. Y, justo ahora, no podría recordar ninguna otra ocasión en que le hubiera hablado de semejante manera, si le preguntaran. Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasándole. No había sido Telma la que había cometido un error tan estúpido, que ahora hacía que no pudiera respirar. Telma no era la causante de que su vida fuera a terminar en unos minutos. No. La culpable era ella misma. Solo ella. Ella y su maldita debilidad. Pero poco pudo o quiso hacer para disculparse después con la mujer por su falta de tacto al hablarle. No sentía energías para eso simplemente.

Sus ojos negros se apartaron del espejo con un bufido irritado ante ese pensamiento, pero volvieron a él pocos segundos después sin poder hacer mucho para alejarse, asqueándose de inmediato de la visión que le devolvía el cristal. Quería dejar de verse pero no podía apartar la vista.

¿Cómo hacerlo después de todo? Si no recordaba ya la última vez en que había usado un maldito vestido, si es que alguna vez hubiera usado alguno. Y ahora, no sólo estaba usando uno, si no que estaba usando uno que ella nunca pensó siquiera que podría llegar a considerar. Estaba usando aquél que todas las mujeres desde niñas soñaban con llevar algún día. Aquél que podía quitarles el sueño por las noches por completo sólo de imaginar cómo sería, cómo se vería, cuánta envidia conseguirían de las demás cuando las vieran con su paso seguro al caminar mientras se dirigían a su nueva vida. Claro, todas las mujeres, menos ella misma.

Ashei nunca lo había soñado hasta entonces. O sí lo había hecho alguna vez, cosa que no recordaba, seguramente, el mundo que la rodeaba se había encargado de borrar de sí una idea que no era para ella.

Mientras veía su reflejo, aquél que tanto detestaba ver, ataviado con ese vestido de novia tan bonito, se sintió como una tonta, se vió como una verdadera tonta. Debía serlo para haber aceptado semejante locura, se dijo para sí con crueldad, creyéndolo cierto.

De nuevo se maldijo en silencio por haber querido, aunque fuese por un instante, que aquella tontería siguiera adelante.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó tal disparate?

Se preguntó que pensaría su padre si pudiera verle ahora, vestida de aquella manera, y si pudiera saber los verdaderos motivos que la habían llevado hasta ahí. ¿La reprocharía? ¿Se sentiría avergonzado por saber que todo sus esfuerzos por convertirla en alguien fuerte no le habían servido de nada? ¿Le habría decepcionado darse cuenta de que al final ella no era tan diferente de las demás chicas tontas en las que él tanto deseaba que no se convirtiera?

Pero sí lo era. Al final lo había sido. Había hecho la misma tontería que hacían todas las demás. Al final, le había fallado a él, como todas las demás fallaban a sus propios padres.

Todos los años entrenando junto a ese gran señor, que tanto respetaba y admiraba, no habían sido de gran ayuda para evitar que tropezara. Para evitar que hiciera la misma tontería que hacían las demás.

Por suerte el hombre estaba muerto, y no podría verla, se dijo. No soportaría verle a la cara de no estarlo.

—Está bien... —dijo Telma en un tono que a Ashei le auguraba peligro, mientras se dirigía a la puerta sin siquiera girarse a mirarla.

Era oficial, Telma estaba igual de harta, pensó.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Sí habían terminado involucrándola hasta las orejas con todo ésto. La pobre mujer había tenido que intervenir, incluso más de una vez, en alguna que otra pelea. Casi todas iniciadas por la misma Ashei.

—Iré a decirle a Link que no quieres bajar entonces.

Al escucharla decir aquello, la cara de Ashei tuvo que esbozar una sonrisa cínica. El tono empleado por la morena había sonado en sus oídos como una amenaza. Le hizo gracia, y no pudo evitar reírse internamente.

«Adelante, ve. Por mí, está bien. Que me importa».

Con la burla falsa en sus pensamientos, Ashei miró en el reflejo que la mujer se alejaba. Quería ser valiente, pero sabía en el fondo que no lo era en realidad.

Cuando Telma cerró la puerta tras de sí, y la dejó completamente a solas en esa habitación, Ashei se dió a la tarea de desbaratarse el moño que la tabernera había intentado hacerle en el cabello. La furia que había acompañado a sus manos, le hicieron llevarse entre ellas unos cuantas hebras de su finos cabellos oscuros y lacios. Que importaba. Nunca había sido especialmente cuidadosa con el arreglo de su cabellera. Y ahora, en estos momentos cuando sentía que se asfixiaba con cada bocanada que intentaba dar, le importaba mucho menos comenzar a serlo.

Sí. Sentía que se ahogaba. El aire había comenzado a faltarle desde que había visto el bonito y sencillo vestido de color blanco, que ahora portaba, en la manos de una sonriente Telma, cuando ésta lo había traído a la habitación apenas un par de horas atrás. Ashei no había compartido para nada aquella gran sonrisa. Ella no tenía nada por que sonreír. Ese vestido no era más que sólo el símbolo de su falta de juicio, del error que estaba apunto de cometer. Porque era un error, estaba segura. Uno que le costaría demasiado caro, lo sabía. Lo presentía.

¡Por todas las diosas en el cielo, se iba a casar! ¡Se iba a casar en unos minutos, y ella no sabía qué podía hacer para evitarlo!

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, y rezó con fervor a las diosas en el cielo para que pudieran ayudarla. Para que quisieran hacerlo. Sólo ellas podían protegerla ahora. Sólo ellas podían evitar que se llevara acabo lo que estaba segura le costaría mucho llanto. Sólo las diosas podían evitar que su corazón saliera lastimado…

—Shad…, tenías razón…

Entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando se sintió a salvo en la soledad, dejó escapar libremente por sus mejillas un río de lágrimas que no estuvo dispuesta a detener. Esta vez no.

—Tenías razón...

w.w.w.w.w

Link estaba muy nervioso. Más nervioso de lo que podía soportar en realidad. No recordaba haberse sentido así en su vida. Ni una sola vez. Hacía buen rato que había empezado a sentir que el estómago se le había revuelto al completo. Y las manos no dejaban de sudarle debajo de sus gruesos guantes de fino cuero (esos que le habían costado una cantidad ridícula de rupias, que había estado bien dispuesto a pagar únicamente debido a la ocasión. Bajo circunstancias normales, solo loco lo habrían hecho pagar tal suma, por muy finos que fueran. Aunque no habían sido tan costosos como el vestido, debía reconocer. Ése sí que había costado una pequeña fortuna. Claro, de él sí que no podía quejarse; era precioso. Perfecto). La bonita bufanda de color azul que Lana le había regalado para usarla en la celebración, tampoco le ayudaba con su tejido para no hacerle sentir que el aire le faltaba. De verdad estaba costándole mucho el respirar.

Deseó por enésima vez en el día no haberle hecho caso, no haberla escuchado siquiera y haber prescindido de aquella inútil prenda que no servía para nada.

«Te ves muy apuesto», había dicho ella muy feliz de verle usarla, con cierto brillo especial en los ojos. Natural, ella misma la había tejido con sus propias manos para él, para este dia. Pero Link en estos momentos sólo albergaba en su pecho sentimientos negativos hacia su lindo detalle. Su bonito y desinteresado gesto que llevaba ya un par de horas torturándolo.

¡Diosas! Cuánto daría por quitársela del cuello y lanzarla hasta donde le llegaran las fuerzas de los brazos. O quemarla, estaría mejor. Sí, ¡que ardiera la maldita! Estaba decidido, no volvería a usarla en lo que le quedara de vida. Lo sentía mucho por Lana y toda su buena intención.

Con la sentencia firmada en su cabeza para el regalo de la chica y el corazón molestándolo dentro del pecho en todo momento, Link miró de nuevo las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones, esperando, confiando... queriendo sobretodo que la terca mujer que se encontraba allá arriba, decidiera bajar por ellas de una buena vez, porque el miedo que sentía de que no lo hiciera se estaba volviendo realmente insoportable.

Sí. Lo que sentía era miedo. Mucho miedo, de hecho. Estaba aterrado, aunque no le gustara admitirlo. Aterrado de que Ashei decidiera cancelar la boda...

**Continuará**...

Hola, amigos y amigas de Fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado lo que han leído, si han llegado hasta acá. Sí es así, me gustaría mucho recibir sus reviews. Sé que me ayudarían mucho para mejorar con la escritura, pues se que no soy muy buena. Sus consejos serán del todo bien recibidos.

Nos leemos.


	2. Prólogo parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Lo personajes de The legend of Zelda no me pertenecen. Todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.

**Prólogo parte 2.**

Sin darse cuenta de ello, Link comenzó a revolverse la manos sin parar, fastidiado de la espera. La boda debería estarse llevando a cabo en esos momentos y Ashei no daba ningúna señal de querer aparecer todavía. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estaría haciendo allá arriba que le llevara tanto tiempo?, se preguntó.

Rezó en silencio a las diosas para que le dieran la tranquilidad que necesitaba en estos momentos, pues ellas sabían que él necesitba más que nada creer que ellas lo ayudarían a que nada saliera mal este día. De verdad necesitaba creer que ellas obligarían a Ashei a bajar de un momento a otro por esas escaleras y que la harían decir que todo lo acordado seguiría en pie. Link de verdad quería creer que todos aquellos gritos, donde le amenazaba con irse sin decirle a nadie a donde, quedarían en el pasado, y que no volvería a escucharlos después de ese día, Después de que ambos firmarán el contrato matrimonial.

Sin embargo, por mucho que intentaba rezar, parecía que nunca servía de nada. Como muchas otras veces, hoy también sintió que las diosas hicieron oídos sordos a súplicas. El miedo se acrecentaba en su corazón con cada segundo que pasaba, y su mente cruel tampoco le ayudaba mucho, pues se empeñaba en susurrarle al oído con demasiado veneno todas las palabras exactas que podían atormentarlo. «Ella no bajara… no lo hará… Nunca te aceptará… Se irá, se irá muy lejos y no volverás a verla. No volverás a verlas jamás. A ninguna de las dos.

Las podía oír con tanta claridad...

–¿Link?

La firme mano de Auru sobre su hombro le hizo pegar un respingo. Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio nunca al hombre acercarse hasta él, a pesar de que momentos antes se encontrara a pocos pasos delante suyo, conversando animadamente con Shad.

El hombre le miraba con su curtido rostro lleno de preocupación.

Seguramente, en estos momentos estaría siendo todo un espectáculo, digno de verse, pensó. O por lo menos algo curioso sí que sería. No eran muchas las veces en que se le podía ver hecho un manojo de nervios, seguro.

—Toma, muchacho, esto te ayudará un poco —le dijo cuando sintió que se reponia al sobresalto.

Sus ojos azules repentinamente asustados por el contacto, bajaron hacia lo que la mano de Auru le tendía: una copa de vino.

—Bébelo todo, te ayudará a tranquilizarte —le sonrió amigablemente.

Pero Link no correspondió el gesto, y sus propias manos no se movieron para tomar la copa entre ellas. Sólo se quedó contemplando el rojo líquido a través de su bonita prisión de cristal en las manos ancianas de su amigo guerrero.

¿Le estaba ofreciendo un trago? ¿Auru le estaba ofreciendo un trago? Era un chiste, ¿verdad? Porque así era como se sentía al verlo. Como un mal chiste. Un mal chiste del que Auru debía ser conocedor, por cierto. ¿Es que no recordaba ya el hombre que él estaba metido en todo esto precisamente por el alcohol? ¿Que su inexperiencia con la bebida lo había llevado a cometer "ciertas estupideces" por las que ahora debía pagar? Todo el mundo lo sabía ya a estas alturas. Telma, Rusl, Shad y por supuesto el mismo Auru. Todos. Din, hasta el cartero se había enterado de todo. Y Ahora venía y le ofrecía un trago así nada más.

Una pequeña parte suya se molestó con Auru por eso, pero inmediatamente la reprimió. No, no debía hacerle pagar los platos rotos a él. Él no tenía la culpa de nada. Simplemente había querido ayudar. Su nerviosismo era tan obvio que tal vez el hombre pensará que le faltaba poco para desmayarse. Eso debía ser. Bueno, la verdad es que sentía que sí podría pasar. En cualquier momento, además. Sentía como si fuese a morir de un segundo a otro por la angustia anidada en su interior. Por eso no debía molestarse con el viejo Auru.

Con una mueca rara en la cara que intentó hacer pasar por una sonrisa, le aceptó la copa, pero antes siquiera de plantearse sí iba tomarse su contenido o no, o si éste podría ayudarle realmente a calmarse un poco, unos cuantos tirones en la manga de su elegante y costosa túnica color azul le hicieron desviar la atención hacia unos de sus costados. Era Agitha. Su pequeña y tierna mariposa que le veía desde más abajo, también con una expresión que no podía leerse de otra manera más que como una total desilusión, plantada en su tierna e infantil carita.

—¿Los bichitos ya no van a bailar? —dijo con su vocecita algo chillona, queriendo ocultar el puchero que a leguas se podía ver que se le había formado hace rato.

La cara de Link se desencajó más, sí eso era posible, ante la extraña pregunta de la niña y necesitó de varios segundos en su cabeza para poder darles sentido alguno y entender qué era lo que quería decirle. Recordó entonces que le había permitido traer consigo su colección de bichos en una pequeña caja si prometía portarse bien durante la ceremonia, bajo la amenaza de que si no cumplía con su promesa él cancelaría de inmediato el baile que se celebraría justo después, y ella y los bichos se quedarían aburridos sentados en un rincón castigados. Aunque la palabra baile no es la que él usaría precisamente para describir lo que se tenía planeado para después del enlace. Pues sólo un par de músicos se ocuparían de amenizar el ambiente. Y claro, claro que tampoco podría cumplir con su amenaza si se llegaba el momento, Telma no se lo permitiría jamás. La mujer se pasaba la vida entera justicando cualquier cosa que hiciera aquella niña. Y a demás, nunca, nunca se perdía la oportunidad de organizar una buena fiesta sí era otro el que pagaba por ella. Y en este caso, había sido él mismo quien le habría brindado aquella valiosa oportunidad.

—Ah… sí..., Maripola, ya te... lo había dicho, ¿no? Después de la boda—le contestó con cariño, intentando sonreírle. Tampoco con ella lo consiguió.

—Lana dijo que ya no iba a ver boda —la expresión de la niña se tornó mucho más tristona y apagada al decir aquellas palabras—. Sí no hay boda no hay baile, ¿verdad, Link? —Era lo único que le importaba. Había tenido que prometer portarse bien y ser buena, y si no había baile su esfuerzo no serviría de nada. Porque ella había cumplido con su promesa, se había portado muy bien.

—¿Q-qué..?

El pánico se reflejó en sus ojos demasiado azules al instante. Y la posibilidad que había intentado evitar en su cabeza durante todo el día, volvió a hacerse presente. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no es que se hubiera alejado mucho de él de todas formas. Había estado dándole vueltas por horas. Por días, en realidad. Diosas, había pasado los últimos días sin poder dormir nada en absoluto pensando e ideando un plan de acción para lo que tuviera que hacer si a aquella terca mujer se le ocurría realmente mandar todo al diablo.

—¿Por qué Lana te dijo eso? — le preguntó esta vez él a la niña, interrumpiendo sus propios pensamientos cuando la parte más racional de su cerebro le hizo ver que la ecuación no tenía sentido, dejando de lado por completo la pregunta de la niña, pues ni siquiera la había terminado de escuchar.

Si bien Ashei estaba igual de ansiosa que él de que la boda se celebrara (debía notarse el sarcasmo), dudaba muchísimo que hubiese sido ella misma la que hubiera informado a Lana de que cancelaría todo. Ashei le había dejado bien en claro que la primera impresión que se llevó de su "amiguita", como ella la había llamado, cuando hizo las presentaciones, no había sido buena.

Además, no imaginaba a Lana hablando de algo así con la niña si se hubiera enterado de la decisión de Ashei por alguna razón. Conocía a Lana desde hace tiempo, era una buena persona, y quería mucho a Agitha, además. Se lo había demostrado, en más de una ocasión. Jamás se atrevería a inmiscuirla. Así que esa posibilidad estaba descartada.

—Ella no me lo dijo… —le contestó Agitha con su voz cargada de inocencia.

Y Link pudo respirar tranquilo cuando la escuchó, porque por mucha confianza que le tuviera a la chica, sabía que a Lana tampoco le había agradado Ashei en lo más mínimo.

Debía haber otra explicación, se dijo convencido. Tal vez sólo Lana había expresado su deseo de que la boda se cancelara en voz alta y Agitha la había escuchado sin querer. Eso sonaba más factible, sí le preguntaban. Él sabía que no le había hecho ninguna gracia a la chica enterarse de la noticia. No después de como él tuviera que rechazarla el día que a ella se le ocurrió confesarle sus sentimientos. Las cosas con Ashei se habían complicado bastante ya cuando Lana apareció de nuevo en su vida, y él no había tenido mucho tacto para lidiar con ella y su repentina declaración, precisamente.

Sería algo normal, ¿no? Algo que podría esperarse. Que ella estuviera tan molesta por su rechazo que se la hubiera pasado refunfuñando de un lado para otro toda la tarde por la taberna, y que no hubiera tenido ninguna clase de cuidado para evitar que alguien la escuchara en el proceso. Y estando Agitha tan apegada a ella, bueno... era lógico. Sólo tenía que unir las piezas y ya.

Habría sido una buena nota mental para él, haberse dicho que no era muy brillante invitar a Lana a la boda. Pero su cabeza estaba hecha un lío desde que todo el asunto con Ashei comenzara y simplemente no lo contempló. Además, debía recordar, que Lana le había sido de buena ayuda para hacer que Agitha aceptara todo el asunto de la boda también y dejara de darle problemas. Incluso, la mujer había tenido una gran charla con la niña para hacerla entender que él no se desharia de ella después que se casara con Ashei, como al parecer alguien le había hecho creer.

Agitha comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro, haciendo que su bonito vestido ampon, que era exactamente del mismo tono de azul que el de la túnica de Link (porque ella se había emberrinchado en que así fuera) se moviera en sentido contrario, dándole un toque angelical con esto que la hacía ver realmente tierna.

—Yo... la escuché… —dijo a Link, con cierto temor, pues no quería que la reprendiera por andar escuchando las conversaciones de los adultos a sus espaldas. Ya varias veces le había dicho que eso no estaba bien. Y Aghita no quería que Link pensara que había estado espiando a Lana, o peor aún, que lo había desobedecido. Agitha siempre intentaba escuchar a Link, en todo. Siempre. A Pesar de que a veces se terminaba portando un poquito mal.

Ahí estaba, el tenía razón. La niña lo había escuchado sin querer. No había de que preocuparse.

—Se lo decía a tu amigo... —la manita de Agitha se levantó y señaló en dirección de la barra, dónde Telma solía atender las bebidas, allí, donde Shad era el único que se encontraba sentado en uno de los taburetes.

Después de seguir hacia donde Agitha había señalado, Link miró a Auru, y la pregunta de si aquello era verdad se instaló en sus ojos con la misma intensidad con la que las antorchas iluminaban el lugar en aquel momento.

Auru, por su parte, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Él no sabía nada. No había visto a la chica nunca acercarse a Shad en lo que había durado su plática con él.

¿Pudiera ser que... fuese cierto? ¿Ashei había dicho que no se casaría con él? ¿Por eso tardaba tanto en bajar?, no pudo evitar pensar Link, con los nervios a tope. Y no tardó mucho en creerlo de verdad. Agitha podría ser berrinchuda muchas veces, y algo difícil de controlar para él, pero no una mentirosa.

¿Tanta era su desesperación por evitar la boda que no le había importado realmente si se lo decía a una completa desconocida con tal de que se lo hicieran saber?, tuvo que preguntarse, no pudiendo evitarlo.

El miedo que sentía en el estómago se hizo más grande, y le hizo preguntarse si ella seguiría allá arriba justo ahora realmente, en aquella habitación donde él creía desde hace horas que sólo se preparaba para la boda, donde él creía que estaría usando el vestido blanco tan caro que le había costado sudor y esfuerzo poder pagar. O si ya estaría tan lejos suyo que le sería imposible alcanzarla.

—¿Link, si ya no hay boda vas a cancelar el baile? ¿Verdad que no? —preguntó esperanzada la niña, juntando sus manitas sobre el pecho, apretujando contra la tela de su vestido la pequeña caja de madera, donde sus bichos emitían una agradable cancioncilla.

Link ignoró por completo a la niña.

—Ashei se ha tardado bastante ya —dijo Auru con cierto tono, segundos después, viendo cómo Link perdía el poco color que aún conservaba —. Deberías ir a ver qué pasa —con un movimiento de cabeza le señaló las escaleras y lo instó a subir por ellas.

Pero Link no se movió. Por un instante su cabeza no supo darle la señal correcta. Su mente se bloqueó por completo. Había escuchado a lo lejos la voz de Auru y la de la pequeña, pero no había podido entender lo que habían dicho realmente.

¿Qué debía hacer si ella se marchaba? ¿Seguirla? ¿Suplicarle que se quedara con él otra vez? ¿Pedirle de nuevo que le diera una oportunidad? La idea no le gustaba para nada.

Sabía que Ashei no quería la unión. Se lo había dicho hasta el cansancio cada que cruzaban alguna palabra. Por Nayru, él tampoco la deseaba, estaba más que claro. Ella lo sabía. Todos lo sabían. Pero era lo correcto. Era lo único correcto que podía hacerse. Era lo único que podían hacer ahora. La única manera que tenían de solucionar lo que habían echado a perder con sus acciones irresponsables. ¿Por qué Ashei lo complicaba tanto? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptaba y ya, como él? Los dos podrían dar lo mejor de sí para hacer que funcionara, él lo sabía. Si al menos lo intentaban... Él estaba mucho más que dispuesto, ¿por qué ella no? ¿Tan difícil se le hacía imaginar su vida junto a la suya?

—¡¿Verdad que no?! ¡¿Verdad que no?! ¡¿Verdad que no?! —empezó Agitha a dar pequeños saltitos, al tiempo que jalaba otra vez de su manga varias veces para llamar su atención, pues por alguna razón que ella no lograba entender, este día Link no le hacía mucho caso, y eso era raro.

Algo pasaba hoy que todos los adultos que ella conocía se comportaban distintos. Los había visto ir y venir de un lado a otro durante todo el día, y todos se habían vestido muy elegantes como si fuera domingo y tuvieran que escuchar el sermón que daba el sabio en el templo. Eso último no le molestaba tanto a Agitha porque Link le había mandado a hacer a ella también un bonito vestido, y a ella le gustaba mucho usarlo. Estaba segura de que se convertiría en su favorito de ahora en adelante.

En ese momento, Link vio bajar a Telma por las escaleras, y eso hizo que se le quitara otra vez la capacidad para respirar con normalidad, si es que en algún momento la había recuperado. Supo, con el primer vistazo que le dió a la mujer, que no traía buenas noticias con ella.

Entonces era cierto, pensó. Ashei...

—¡¿Verdad que no, Link?! ¿Verdad que vas a dejar que haya baile? ¿Verdad?—siguió la chiquilla a la suya, consiguiendo sacar a Link de sus casillas.

—¡Agitha, basta! —le gritó, perdiendo la paciencia por el incesante zangoloteo, sujetándole la manita para que dejara de tirar de él, y dedicándole también una mirada severa para hacer que se comportara. Luego se giró de nuevo a Telma, que estaba cada vez más cerca.

Agitha paró en seco, asustada por el repentino grito de Link. Realmente, eran pocas las veces en las que Link le levantaba la voz. Y eran mucho menos las ocasiones en las que él decidía llamarla por su nombre. A Agitha no le gustaba eso último. Ella prefería que la llamara Maripola como hacía siempre, o bichito como le decía también siempre cuando la arropaba para irse a dormir. Esas dos palabras se escuchaban mucho mejor para sus oídos de niña que Agitha. Se entristeció mucho, y le dieron ganas de llorar en segundo.

Telma llegó hasta los tres, y antes de decir una sola palabra sobre lo que verdaderamente le interesaba a Link, decidió hacerlo sentir culpable primero por gritarle a la niña, pues había logrado ver y escuchar que le había gritado.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño, el feo de Link te ha gritado? —dijo Telma con un tono por demás meloso, como si hablara con un bebé, inclinándose a la altura de la niña.

Agitha asintió, haciendo un puchero, y Link rodó los ojos con fastidio. No tenía tiempo para esto. Que después Telma jugara a regañarlo por no cumplir los caprichos de Agitha todo lo que quisiera, y con gusto él le seguiría el juego como siempre, pero ahora no. Ahora de verdad no. No podía.

—¿Y Ashei? — preguntó con impaciencia.

—Qué pasa contigo? No puedes hablarle así a la niña? —le contestó ella con severidad, ignorando por completo su pregunta—. No ves que la haces llorar.

—Telma, ¿dónde está Ashei? —volvió a preguntar Link, con un tono que mostraba advertencia.

—Arriba —le contestó ella también de mala gana, pero ya no por el grito hacia la niña. El motivo bien se lo podía adjudicar la misma Ashei—. Ha dicho que no quiere bajar —Telma se abrazó a la niña y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda con cariño para reconfortarla—. Y tal vez sea lo mejor… —dijo con cierto tono que Link no supo interpretar.

Antes de que Link pudiera replicarle, de decirle de nuevo que esa no era una opción a considerar, Agitha separó su carita de entre las faldas de la mujer y la levantó para hacerle a ella la misma pregunta que le había hecho a Link antes.

—¿Ya no va a haber baile?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —fingió Telma que se escandalizaba—. Claro que va a ver baile.

Link tomó un largo sorbo de la copa de vino que Auru le había dado antes de darse cuenta de que lo hacía realmente y se atragantó al tragarlo. No le gustó para nada la implicación que Telma había hecho. No le gustó para nada en absoluto. Tal vez sea lo mejor, había dicho. ¿Lo mejor para quién?

Le dió la copa de vino a Auru de vuelta, y sin mediar ninguna otra palabra con ninguno, se encaminó a las escaleras con paso decidido, sintiéndo como el malestar que sentía cedía paso a la rabia poco a poco.

Que no iba a bajar, decía Ashei. Ya vería él si no iba a bajar. La haría firmar el contrato matrimonial asi tuviera que bajarla a rastras. Por supuesto que lo haría.

¡Por todas las diosas! ¿A qué estaba jugando Ashei?, no lo entendía.

Pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos. Telma había corrido detrás suyo y lo había detenido, tomándolo del brazo.

—Link… tal vez las diosas así lo quieran —dijo, y Link se molestó aún más con ella por decir aquello.

Tensó la mandíbula, y la miró con sus grandes safiros echando chispas. Estaba seguro que las diosas no querrían algo así. Muy seguro de que estarían allá arriba, en el cielo poniéndose de su parte en todo esto.

—¿Qué? —dijo, no pudiendo evitar apretar los dientes—. Sabes lo que quiso hacer, ¿verdad? —Telma no podía estarle dando a entender que debía rendirse. No lo creía. No cuando recordaba exactamente la larga charla que había tenido con él aquel día en que se enterara de lo que había pasado entre ellos. No cuando ella misma había sido la primera en decirle que debía hacer lo correcto para Ashei.

Telma asintió, entendiendo a qué se refería de inmediato. Claro que lo sabía. Y se sentía igual que Link al respecto. Pero también sabía que no podrían obligar a la chica a hacer nada que no quisiese hacer. Ashei se parecía mucho a ella en ese aspecto. Era una mujer de carácter. Y a las mujeres de carácter no se le podía hacer cambiar de parecer cuando algo se les metía en la cabeza. Si lo sabía ella.

—Link... ella no quiere casar...

—Entonces va tener que hacerlo sin querer, al igual que yo — dijo Link. Y antes de darle tiempo a Telma se echó a correr escaleras arribas.

**continuará**...

**Notas de la autora: **Para aclarar un poquito el asunto aquí, no habiéndolo dejado claro en el primer capítulo, este intento de fic será un LinkxAshei

Sé que en el fandom de Zelda, la pareja predilecta es ésta: LinkxZelda. A mí también me encanta, debo reconocer. Y sé también que lo fans se niegan a ver a Link con alguien más que no sea nuestra querida princesa. Pero en este fic quiero usar el personaje de Ashei. Es un personaje que, a mi en lo personal, me fascina. Y me da alguin de coraje no haberla visto en Hyrule Warriors, la verdad (Ni a Nabooro). Ashei esta muy desperdiciada, si me lo preguntan.

También debo aclararles algo más. Este fic estará situado en un mundo alterno. Por eso aparecerán personajes de otros zeldas, como Malon y algunos otros. Además, como yo soy de Mexico, y he jugado al juego en la versión anglosajona, por lo tanto usaré los nombres de los personajes en inglés, a excepción de Agitha, pues como habrán notado me refiero a ella como Maripola en este fic, como una manera cariñosa que Link tiene para llamarla.

Sé de verdad que me falta muchísimo para ser una buena escritora. Esto solo lo hago por mero entretenimiento. Sin embargo, sé de corazón que puedo mejorar con un poco de ayuda de sus consejos, los cuales recibiré con un enorme gusto.

Por cierto, contestaré los reviews en este espacio hasta que descubra como hacerlo desde la app. Si alguien me puede ayudar, se los agradecería muchísimo.Pues no he podido dar con bola, ja, jaja.

**XMarkZX: **(creo que no lo he escrito bien) Gracias mil por tu comentario. Me animo mucho saber que te parecio algo interesante. Yo también me la paso esperando poder leer algo diferente de vez en cuando. Por eso busco y busco fics de Ashei xLink en inglés, aunque entienda mas bien poco del idioma. A mi se me hacen una buena pareja. Mejor verlo con Ashei que con Ilia, jeje. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y comentar.

Gracias por leer hasta acá. Nos leeremos en el siguiente, Chao!


End file.
